Release
by BabyBumblebee17
Summary: Summary: RvB Fic. In which Wash and Maine use their spare time to release a bit of pent up tension. Warning: Lemon! Boy/Boy! Don't like don't read. R&R! First RvB Fic! Title Sucks! XD


**Release**

**Summary: RvB Fic. In which Wash and Maine use their spare time to release a bit of pent up tension. Warning: Lemon! Boy/Boy! Don't like don't read. R&R! First RvB Fic!**

**A/N: Yeah... just, yeah. This is my first attempt at a lemon so please excuse the crappiness. Written in Wash's POV. And yeah I know the Title sucks. Hasn't been edited so I apologize for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**R&R.**

**.: Start :.**

I remove his shirt easily, unbuttoning it with little effort and allowing it to slip through my fingers and drop to the floor. My fingers moved with such practiced ease it failed to really surprise me anymore, we'd been down this road far too many times already. My own shirt was already discarded, and was probably laying somewhere on the floor nearby, but I didn't care about that right now; all I cared about was the feel of his warm body pressed against me.

His breath was hot. Intoxicating as it washed over my lips, drowning me in ecstasy as he continued to expertly run his hands all over my body, his touch sending shivers down my spine, drawing me in. Our bodies were pressed together, chests touching and melding together, leaving no room between us as he ran his nails down my back, and he was rewarded with a well earned moan as my back arched, pressing our heated bodies closer together.

My arms draped loosely around his neck, my fingers playing with his blonde hair; running through his hair, tangling themselves in the tantalizingly soft strands before I'd give a sharp tug that earned me an approving growl and swift bite to the neck that had me moaning in pure bliss.

He wasn't a pussy, he loved to play rough. He liked the pain almost as much as he liked the pleasure, and I loved the fact that I was the only one who could draw out those noises from him. I was the _only_ one who knew just what it took to get him all hot and bothered and I'd be lying if I say it didn't give me a sense of utter satisfaction to see _him_ succumbing to my ministrations.

A groan left my parted lips as he drew his strong, muscular arms around my much slender waist as he hoisted me up, pinning my back against the wall as his lips found their way to my bare skin, licking, sucking and biting at the soft flesh of my neck. My hands ran lazily through his hair, my legs wrapping themselves around his waist tightly as his tongue flicked over my neck, finding my racing pulse. He bit down hard and I stifled a rather loud moan as my fingers clenched in his hair, tugging his head back enough for me to crash my lips against his in a desperate kiss.

He growled disapprovingly, the vibrations running through me and making me shiver. I knew why he did it; he hated when I held back, he loved listening to me moan and groan. But I liked to tease him, if I held back he only tried harder to make me scream– and that was what I counted on.

He's never disappointed me before and he certainly wasn't starting now. Pulling away from me he paused, just enough to look me in the eyes before smirking and attacking my neck once more, moving down ever so slowly until his mouth found what he was looking for. His teeth grazed over my nipple, his tongue flicking out to rub against the small bud in a maddening rhythm that had me moaning in seconds.

"_Nn... Maine!"_ I gasped and wriggled under the onslaught, my arms tightening around his neck as my back arched. I felt him smirk against my skin and moaned once more. He was teasing me now, toying with me because he knows all my weak points.

A few more nips at my skin and he lifts his head up, running his tongue up my chest as his hands run down my exposed sides. I shudder under his touch, my breath hitching in my throat and he lets out a low, rumbling chuckle deep in his chest. Damn him. He knows I'm ticklish.

He liked to play it rough, he liked to tease. I can play rough too and I can tease just as good as him. Smirking to myself I untangled a hand from his hair, ignoring his grunt of displeasure as I racked my nails down his chest, hard enough to draw blood and elicit a delightful moan from him. But I didn't stop there, oh no. I plunged a hand lower still, until I found the hem of his pants.

He growled again, giving my neck a rather hard bite. I smirked despite the slight pain in my neck, my palm pressed flat to his abdomen as I shifted slightly in his hold, angling my arm before swiftly plunging it down the front of his already unbuttoned pants. My hand found his cock, it was painfully swollen and I couldn't help but grin as I deftly ran my thumb across the slit.

Maine let loose a ripping growl from deep within his throat, hips bucking at the touch and grinding into my own. My hand caught between our swollen, clothed erections as he roughly grinds his hips against mine, pressing me further into the wall as he rolled his hips into me. I couldn't hold back my cry of pleasure and Maine moaned loudly against my skin as I slowly rubbed circles over the slit of his cock.

"Maine..." I breathed needily, panting heavily as we grind against each other.

He glanced up at me, our eyes locking. I didn't need to voice the next words; he already knew what I wanted. He always knew. It was like we had this unspoken language between us. We didn't need words, just actions.

Nodding once he spun me around, moving the few steps before lowering me onto the bed and with one last bruising kiss he's already at work unbuckling my pants and stripping them off, boxers and all. I lean up slightly and pull his own down, letting him step out and kick them away before sneakily moving forward and pressing a soft kiss on the tip of his erection.

"_Nngh..."_ he moans loudly, head lolling back as I slowly take his length into my mouth. I suck and swirl my tongue around his erection, my head starting to bob back and forth. His hands find their way to my hair and fist themselves in my dark locks, pulling me closer as he shudders in pleasure.

A few more seconds pass by before he roughly shoves me back onto the bed, crawling after me and hovering above me. I only have a second before his lips are on mine, pressing firmly as he nips my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, which he lazily licks up, sucking on my bottom lip as his hand runs low. His hand finds my cock and he rubs his palm up and down my length, pressing roughly against my swollen and dripping erection.

I cry out against his lips, and he uses the small distraction to snake his tongue into my mouth, exploring every inch as we battle for dominance. Of course as usual he wins, he always wins. But I didn't mind.

He removed his hand from my cock and I whimpered slightly. Maine nipped my bottom lip once before shifting above me. He spares a glance at me and I nod, we both needed this. He doesn't bother to prepare me, I didn't need it anyway. We were both experienced and we knew each other's limits.

I cry out in bliss as he drives his length into me, all the way. I fist his hair, tugging roughly and crashing my lips against his as he starts a slow and steady pace, not waiting for my muscles to fully relax before continuing. I didn't care; I preferred it that way, as did he.

"_Fuck!_"

Moaning in ecstasy I arched my back, my nails racking down his back as he quickened his pace. We were both already so close from all that foreplay and teasing, and we weren't the types to drag it out too long. I move my hips in time with his thrusts as his free hand, the one that isn't fisting my hair, snakes its way down to my dripping cock, wrapping his hand around it and beginning to pump with each of his thrusts.

We're panting now, both so close to the edge. The heat, the pressure, it's damn near unbearable. But I hold out a little longer, well until he hits that certain spot. The moan that slips passed my lips was the loudest one yet, and I felt Maine smirk against my lips, growling in satisfaction.

"_Nngh... M-Maine!_"

He bites my neck, right over my throat and groans as he thrusts into me. I'm getting dizzy with pleasure, white spots were filling up my vision as he picks up the pace, hitting that same spot on every thrust. I've no control over my voice anymore; I'm moaning and whimpering with each movement.

"Close yet?" Maine murmurs into my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. His voice is low, husky and full of lust.

I don't answer. I physically can't anymore, he knows that too. Instead I bite down on his neck as hard as I can, right over his racing pulse. My teeth break the skin and I can taste blood, he's doing that growl again and I smirk, licking at the blood with slow, deliberate movements.

He pulled out, almost completely and I whimper at the feeling of loss. The sound barely leaves my throat before he slams back into me and I cry out, his name tumbling off of my lips as I cum all over his chest, white stars dancing in my vision. My muscles tighten and he growls once more, pulling out before slamming back into me and I feel the white hot sensation as he releases into me.

It takes a few moments for the wave of sensations to die down and by that time we're both panting heavily, our foreheads resting against each other. Maine begins to slowly pull out of me and I clench my muscles around his cock teasingly, eliciting one last low moan before he's fully out.

He collapses on the bed next to me, strong arms snaking around my waist to pull me close as he tucks me neatly against his chest, my head resting beneath his chin as he runs a hand lazily over my side. We don't bother to clean ourselves up yet, knowing nobody will disturb us and being just too tired to care.

I smile softly, pressing a kiss to his still heaving chest.

"Sleep," I hear Maine murmur softly and he nuzzles my head, the tone he used was one you would never expect the heavily built Freelancer to ever use. But he did, and only with me.

Sighing in content I curl up against him and close my eyes with a quick; "Night Maine."

He chuckles lightly, pressing a kiss to the top of my head before reaching over to flick the bedside light off and settling down, pulling the covers up over our bodies as we drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**.: End :.**

**So... what do you think? Good or just shity? Please be honest and give me some constructive criticism, this was my first ever attempt at a lemon and I'm not sure how it turned out.**


End file.
